Talk:Hiding in Mist Technique
vs sharingan In the article it says that the sharingan cannot see through the mist because of it being made of the user's chakra, but in shippuden ep 15 Itachi says something along the lines of, "That technique makes it difficult to cast genjutsu, but it is useless against a sharingan." So, does anyone know which information is correct? -- (talk) 22:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC)em *The current info, Kakashi never used this against Itachi in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, manga before anime. In the manga, Kakashi didn't use the technique against Itachi. Anyways, the Sharingan doesn't give the user any great ocular powers except giving color to chakra. Maybe the Byakugan would be better suited to the task. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 06:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually curious about that. The Byakugan can also see Chakra, so why is their vision not obscured by all the chakra they would be seeing inside the mist? Perhaps it is the telescopic abilities they have shown, and Neji was just skilled enough with the Byakugan to be able to see through it? Otherwise, I would think the effect would be something like looking at the sun with night vision goggles.Tougourao (talk) 16:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That's because the Byakugan is not limited to seeing only chakra like the sharingan. Any user of the Byakugan could easily just see through the mist.--Cerez365™ 16:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Water Release Where is this noted ? This technique is supposed to be normal chakra. Itachou [~talk~] 10:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Water release? i thought the hidden mist jutsu had a combo manipulation of water and something else. Unless when used the user says water style. If you can, someone quote any user saying water style for this jutsu or provide a link. Dj q-pid (talk) 20:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Most likely mentioned in the first databook. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Right and not all elemental jutsu are needed to add their name some are ninjas art. NaruoUzumaki523- Talk User of the jutsu User of teh jutsu. Can teh user of the mis jutsu be able to see i it? if so how will they be able to fight the opponet and how did zabuza fight kakashi perectly in the jutsu. NaruoUzumaki523- Talk Zabuza uses Silent Killing, he can track people in the mist through sound alone. He doesn't need his sight in the mist. Omnibender - Talk - 03:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, how are you going to have a Hidden Mist Technique page and not have Zabuza's usage of it as the profile pic? Especially when Kakashi's use of it is non canon and it's THE technique Zabuza is known for. Bobby Daniels (talk) 19:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Now that the new chapter is out, should we move this to Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique?--''Deva '' 17:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I support the change. And should this be changed, I think that we should drop the "secret technique" from the Wood Release Madara used, because it's the same as Hashirama used, and split the similarly named one Yamato used, because if they used the one with the correct name after, it means that his was indeed a different technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should wait until the raw is out and even then, I don't think I would support a name change for either technique, although I do support a split for Yamato's version of the Jukai Kōtan. ::For Kirigakure no Jutsu, I don't support a name change because when Zabuza used it not too long ago, he still used the name without the Suiton prefix. For Jukai Kōtan, I don't support a name change because the recent uses of the name seem more like abbreviations than revised official names to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :If any changes are made, I think that the articles should contain notes stating that they were either changed in the series or are a variation of some sort. Diamonddeath (talk) 08:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Variant? I think Kishimoto just slapped on the Suiton maybe because of the "Kirigakure" part of the name. I'd be good with either the change or just adding it to the other names bit.--Cerez365™ 12:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't exactly see how Zabuza using it without the prefix is a reason not to add Water Release. I know he's the most commonly seen user of this technique, but I don't see how avoiding the Water Release in the title does anything bad. Omnibender - Talk - 00:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mei Why was she removed from the trivia talking about skilled users being able to use it without a nearby water source? Just because it came out of her mouth doesn't suddenly change the fact she used it without a nearby water source. People said Tobirama could use water-techniques without a water source, and the first water technique we see him use (that prompts the ANBU to say this: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/120/4 ) was a defensive one he spat out. Igaram (talk) 15:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :In my opinion, creating mist from your mouth where you can mould chakra and change it's nature to water (mist in this case) is not the same as Zabuza creating mist seemingly from the atmosphere.--Cerez365™ 15:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, this manga has referred to people spitting water out as "using a water technique in a place with no water source", which is exactly what the trivia point refers to. Mei did not use a water source, nor did Zabuza. You can mould chakra anywhere in your immediate vicinity, the fact that Mei did it in her mouth doesn't change anything. Igaram (talk) 16:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Mei converted her chakra into water and spewed it out. That is entirely different from raising a hand in the air and producing the same effect. Also, that's not what is being referred to on the wikia. From when the modification was made, they were referring to the Water Release: Water Shockwave technique, not him spewing water- then everybody would be "skilled".--Cerez365™ 17:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::As opposed to Zabuza using his chakra to convert the air around him into mist? They both still used it without an existing water source. And the ANBU on that page was referring specifically to the only thing Tobirama had done in the battle at that point. Not only did he not use the linked technique in the manga, the next thing he did he did after the ANBU had already made his statement. Ergo, spitting water out means you've still used the technique without a pre-existing water source. Igaram (talk) 17:13, November 12, 2011 (UC) :Yes whatever Zabuza did, (that converting air? into mist is your theory) without a visible water source during the Fourth Shinobi World War is actually unique as opposed to spewing mist out. Maybe I'm not being clear though O.o Using it the way did is in fact using it without a pre-existing source, but is apparently not as uncommon as the way Zabuza used it. So I removed her from the trivia and just added reference to the part of her expelling it from her mouth because I didn't want the two incidences to be considered the same.--Cerez365™ 17:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Then the trivia needs to be reworded. It currently says "Skilled users such as Zabuza Momochi3 can utilise this technique without a nearby water source." The way it's currently worded, Mei also falls into that category, as she too used it without a nearby water source. It needs to relate directly to how Zabuza did it. As it is now, it also applies to Mei. Igaram (talk) 17:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Igaram has a point. The ANBU was referring to Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Although many ninjas have already spat water out, was an unprecedented when Tobirama did. Or it has become commonplace, or the others are really skilled. I think it is best to remove the trivia, because there is no direct quote on the specified reference. And Zabuza always uses the technique in wet environments, near rivers or forests.Thunder God Cid (talk) 17:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You see, that's the problem. Every random ninja has spewed water out of their mouths so calling it skilled just because of what an ANBU said about the Second Hokage would be inaccurate. The ANBU could be talking about him being able to cast a Jōnin-level water release technique on a roof top that's able to stop another B-ranked Fire Release technique (as opposed to the Hidden Mist Technique that can be learned and used by genin-level shinobi).--Cerez365™ 18:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :The ANBU was clearly talking about the fact he used the technique without a water source, not the fact that the technique stopped another technique (which is weaker than it in the elemental table anyways). "Without a water source" has been used to mean "spat out", meaning Mei used this technique "without a water source". Meaning the trivia applies to her. Igaram (talk) 18:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You seem to be forgetting the part where he said "such high-level Water Release technique". It's more probable that he's able to use high-level techniques including the Water Wall in areas with no readily available source of water whereas others would probably require a body of water to raise up as a shield, than him being able to spew water from his mouth like everybody else can. You're taking what one ANBU said about a man who was reknown for his use of Water-Release techniques and applying it across the board. So we should add Kakashi, Kisame, the Kirigakure shinobi that defended against Madara's attack, Kurotsuchi, Yahiko and spitting llamas to the "skilled" list then O.o?--Cerez365™ 21:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, because if that's the limit for "skilled", then they fit it. But we're talking specifically about this technique. The trivia says that skilled users can use it without a water source not that they can use it without a water source and without spitting it out, because spitting out does not suddenly change the fact that she also used it without a pre-existing water source. It needs to reworded if you want to keep it solely Zabuza-specific, but if it stays the way it is currently, it also refers to Mei's use of it, as she didn't use a pre-existing water source. Igaram (talk) 22:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::…wow. Anyway, the trivia point has been changed, hopefully with that you'll understand what it was intended to convey. Spewing water from your mouth isn't anything special if you understand what nature manipulation of chakra is. There'd be absolutely no reason it'd be trivia if it was something everyone could do.--Cerez365™ 22:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The ANBU was referring to the level of the technique, not just the fact that he used it away from a source of water. Skitts (talk) 22:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :He does not say: Such a high level Suiton AND in a place where there is no water. In the translation I've read he says: Such a high level suiton in a place where there is no water. He's shocked specifically because Tobirama didn't use any pre-existing water, not because he used a high-level technique. And if you guys really can't see what was wrong with the trivia the way it was worded before then you must be blind. It clearly left room for Mei to be added - all it said was "without a water source", which is how Mei used it. Igaram (talk) 22:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Someone messed up. By removing that line in the trivia, it again applies to Mei's use of the technique - she did not use a nearby existing water source, meaning she either needs to be added to the trivia, or the part in the trivia that was deleted needs to be added back in. (talk) 06:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Fixed. Oh and Igram, you misunderstand. Not only did you read my post incorrectly, but you've shown no reason that Mei's mention should return. The ANBU was impressed because of both the level and the lack of an existing source, which is what I said. Using a low level technique from the mouth isn't nearly as impressive as seemingly producing it from no visible location. Skitts (talk) 06:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i think the anbu was refering to the fact that he could use a water release technique without using a pre-existing source of water to block such a large scale fire release technique. (talk) 23:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sensor Nullification According to the one of the last few chapters in Naruto, the hidden mist was explicitly used not only to block the Juubi's site, but to keep it from sensing the alliance's exact locations. Opinions? (talk) 21:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Anon :Madara and Obito aren't sensors in the true meaning of the word. Alliance did the same thing Zabuza did in the Land of Waves arc. Because the mist has their chakra, being able to see chakra with the Sharingan doesn't help them locate the person in the middle of a mist full of chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 02:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is this D Rank? If it can block the Sharingan, how is this D Rank? And Kakashi seemed relatively worried when the reincarnated Zabuza used it. Should be B rank at least... Miraibuu (talk) 00:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Because databook says so. Ranks are given according to how difficult a technique is to perform, not its power. Omnibender - Talk - 00:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Clarified. Thanks Omni. (talk) 05:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Can the Sharingan Copy Jutsus Through the Mist? I've looked back and read Naruto chapter 12 on MangaPanda, and on page 17 Kakashi copied Zabuza's Water Clone Technique. Zabuza said "No way!! In this mist... He copied it!?" So perhaps the Sharingan can copy jutsus in the mist. Or maybe just at that close range. And what about the other jutsus, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique on chapter 15 page 8 and Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique on chapter 15 page 14? Has the mist disappeared by then? What does the raw/Viz manga say about all this? General Awesomo 19:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Bump. I'd like to know. General Awesomo 10:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::You can ask Seelentau to translate it. I believe the raw scripts are actually on the page. Despite that, what Zabuza said is just an assumption during battle. Databook spoke to this directly.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:50, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Itachi When did Itachi used Hiding in Mist Technique? (In What Game?) → Rafael Uchiha (talk) 03:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) sources where does it show that the jutsu doesn't work against the Byakugan, but works against Sharingan and Rinnengan? I'm not doubting it, but I think it needs a sources else it sounds like its made up--Deathmailrock (talk) 08:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Kakashi mentioned the mist being thick and hindering his sharingan during his fight with Zabuza. I'll look around to make sure and then make a reference on the page. Joshbl56 10:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hand seal Everytime someone has used this, the left hand is up with 2 fingers together and others closed, that should count as part of the seals. Actually as jutsu-specific seal. EDIT 0: Naruto 15, Zabuza does use it without left hand. --Rautamiekka (talk) 18:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) chojuro ? in boruto ep 24 did he use this jutsu or his bodygaurd Fanking (talk) 01:06, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Not clear enough to tell. Omnibender - Talk - 21:20, September 25, 2017 (UTC) It was the bodyguard. the doctor girl Nerosmoke (talk) Byakugan The Mist can also block Neji useing his Byakugan can someone update the page and make it all fancy or whatever. :No, it can't. They thought that at first when there were no people where Neji said he saw them, but it was just Ranmaru creating false images with his own dojutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes it can make sure to mark that it happened in the anime Nerosmoke (talk) :::https://i.imgur.com/zWE8OTR.png proof now add it or I will Nerosmoke (talk) ::::No, it can't. Watch the entire scene at the end of episode 153. Right after that, Raiga asks Ranmaru if they can see them, and Ranmaru says his power is greater than Neji's. Ranmaru wouldn't claim credit if Raiga's mist alone was hiding them. Watch 154 as well. Right in the beginning, Neji says Kirigakure shouldn't be able to interfere with the Byakugan, Ranmaru starts giving him fake images, and after Lee separates lands a hit on Ranmaru and separates him from Raiga, Neji tries seeing Ranmaru inside the "cocoon" he's in, and sees it first hand Ranmaru's chakra network becoming hidden. Nothing to do with the mist. Omnibender - Talk - 03:25, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::I did watch it. this is where the screen image came from. Nothing about the Images and the mist seems to be related. Nerosmoke (talk) ::::::you either have comprehension issues, or are going through a serious case of mental gymnastics, cause that's what they say. Omnibender - Talk - 18:10, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Insults. I see that sports your bias edits. I don't see now Viz media is using mental gymastics when the official description said Neji was unable to find ranmaru and Raiga do the the Hidden Mist.Nerosmoke (talk) Read my reply after you image. If you don't understand it, do it again. Rinse and repeat until you do. And just so you get how badly you're getting all this, the translation you're reading is from the time we only got fan subtitles, Viz has nothing to do with that translation. Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Now you are trying to twist your way around the facts of the event said quote "Raiga and Ranmaru use their Hidden Mist jutsu to conceal themselves in Katabami Gold Mine, where even Neji's Byakugan cannot detect them." that is just the scene description of the episode in question. claiming my screen shot from youtube is some how invalid when even the english version said this. :Lets see what form of mental gymnastics you use next. ::You're still failing reading comprehension. What I said is that the subtitle present in the screenshot you provided is from a fansub, not an official translation by Viz Media. And if you had an ounce of logic to you, you'd understand that official episode summaries tend to be worded in a way not to give away spoilers or plot points. In this case, the reveal of Ranmaru being the one responsible for their actual concealment from Neji's Byakugan and the false images, through his dojutsu, not the Hiding in Mist Technique. From your edits and your overall comments, it's clear that all you really want to do is overhype whatever Mist Swordsmen you feel like singing praises, facts and logic be damned. Omnibender - Talk - 01:32, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Again you are missing the point. likely do to your poor understanding of common sense do your limited brain activity. The screen shot I posted is from the official subtitles of the Japanese version. it should also be noted the same thing is said in the english version as well. your try's to decide the screenshot of neji saying he is unable to see anything in the mist it somehow edited when coming from a official source that anyone can watch. The official episode summaries are used in to give people the information about the episode in advance to what they are watching. :::and Ranmaru's Jutsu? what the fuck does that have anything to do with the mist? :::example :::"The Sharingan vs. The Lightning Blade, Kiba the Fang!" :::"Sharingan vs Raitō Kiba" (写輪眼vs バーサス雷刀·牙) :::"As Buntan begins pressuring Sarada with her array of Lightning Release techniques augmented by the Kiba, Sarada manages to hold her own with her Sharingan. Buntan voices both her excitement at facing the Sharingan and disdain at for it, seeing as not only an unfair linage trait, but also a shortcut to power. Sarada retorts that Buntan stole the Kiba, but Buntan insists that she earned them and proved to be her father's child by more than just lineage. As the two continue to clash, with Sarada continuously copying her opponent's attacks, the Konoha-nin realizes that their constant lightning attacks are heating the water around them and creating a mist. Sarada lures Buntan into the mist with genjutsu and uses the increased hydrogen to set off a large explosion with her paper bomb. Buntan is defeated, but Sarada collapses in exhaustion from excessive usage of her Sharingan. Meanwhile, Kagura fights Boruto and prepares to strike him down; Chojuro takes down three members of Shizuma's gang, and is nearly ambushed before Iwabe arrives to take down the fourth, but the two get caught up in a large explosion. Elsewhere, Suigetsu gives Mitsuki a scroll which he believes will help save Boruto." :::So tell me how anything from his is edited or false. :::there is quite the ammount of information missing from the Wiki pages an example would be the Hiding in the rain jutus is listed when the blood mist barrier and hiding in the frost should also be added to the simular jutsu list. do to your fastist edits this is impossable what logicly follicy are you going to use to explain the exclusion of that? ::::Nero, sign the end of your talkpage edits with four tildes (~). Munchvtec (talk) 19:43, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::Congratulation, you know how to copy summaries from Wikipedia, which are edited by random people in the Internet, when they don't outright copy entire episode summaries from this very site without attribution, and still has nothing to do with this discussion. I will no longer bother trying to explain to you why or how you're wrong. My good faith extends only so far. From what I read here, and in the other discussions you took part in it's clearly a wasted effort. Previous warnings stand, and since you feel the need to resort to personal attacks, I will block you over that. After that block expires, and you return to try adding any more nonsense, I will start blocking you again until you work your way up to a permanent block. Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, November 26, 2017 (UTC) I don't understand why you have a problem with other wiki sites or information, but it is clear your are just going to keep banning me to get your way. as you can't back up anything and are ignoring the anime screenshots. and will not even update the triva part of the page as it will just lead more to uncover the truth of the matter. Nerosmoke (talk) 18:51, December 13, 2017 (UTC)